


Keep Your Powder Dry

by fictorium



Category: Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 11:51:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Alicia/Kalinda, my love, I am the speed of sound (- a lyric from my favourite Neko Case song)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep Your Powder Dry

"We have to be quick," Kalinda warns, kissing hard against the pulse point fluttering on Alicia's throat.   
  
  
Alicia just laughs, breathy and and senseless, because it's hilarious to even pretend she has control over that anymore.   
  
  
*   
  
  
Alicia's never been a prude (despite what the papers say, and honestly?  _fuck them)._ Oh, there have been times over the years where she's been phoning it in--Peter acting like it matters that he gets her off while she tries to remember if one of them signed the permission slip for Zach's field trip. Mostly though, it's all been perfectly satisfactory, and Alicia Florrick has considered herself in touch with her own sexuality.   
  
  
But then Kalinda happened. Kalinda who said ' _let me make it up to you',_ with lips still glistening from the sliver of lime, and a tongue that tasted of salt. Who took Alicia to the backset of her SUV and used fingers and tongue in alternating bursts until Alicia forgot her own name (never mind what the hell Kalinda was making up to her in the first place).   
  
  
Alicia remembers though, and like the masochist she knows she can be, she asks Kalinda what she promised herself she never would.    
  
  
_If you had to choose now--me or my husband?_   
  
  
Kalinda answers with an angry kiss and the suggestion of a bite, and Alicia feels like she's won for the first time in years.   
  
  
*   
  
  
They can fuck anywhere but Alicia's apartment. Nobody makes the rule, but Kalinda's fluent in the language of things unsaid, and Alicia has long known that it's her own native tongue.   
  
  
They don't talk in empty offices, the copy room, and once--quite memorably--in the warden's private bathroom at the Cook County Jail. Alicia's running on adrenalin and lies, and she doesn't think to ask what's driving Kalinda beyond the shuddering little sighs that escape against Alicia's shoulder, or echo over her head. She pretends not to see the flashes of emotion that turn Kalinda's dark eyes into a kaleidoscope, because the only person more terrified than Alicia of what those emotions might be is Kalinda herself. She kisses away the confusion, then reapplies her lipstick in the car.    
  
  
*   
  
  
"Quick enough?" Alicia whispers as she pulls her skirt back into position. She had no idea how much she'd like sex on just the right side of tawdry, but then she's never been the saint that everyone else think. Her knees are still trembling and her fingers a little sore from how hard Kalinda clamped down as she came, but flexing out the pain feels like some bizarre badge of honor, in its own way.   
  
  
"Mmm," Kalinda agrees, not meeting Alicia's eyes as she smooths out her own clothing. "We should get back."   
  
  
"The case is over," Alicia points out. "Nobody's going to care if we show up at the party."   
  
  
"You don't want to go?" Kalinda seizes on the aberration in Alicia's behavior. The rule has always been fuck and go, even on day's like today where they've taken advantage of Kalinda's spartan apartment being just three blocks from the courthouse.    
  
  
"I don't," Alicia confesses, reaching for Kalinda's cheek with trembling fingers. "Aren't you tired of rushing yet?"   
  
  
"What do you mean?" Kalinda presses, and the emotion that threatens is so obviously fear that Alicia can't ignore it.   
  
  
"I mean, why rush? We're here now. Why don't you take me to a bed? Let me undress you and do this for real," Alicia offers, emboldened by the rush of endorphins and the wetness between her thighs.   
  
  
"You want that," Kalinda says slowly, realizing the truth of it for herself.    
  
  
"I really do," Alicia admits. "If you're feeling especially nice, you might even let me stay over."   
  
  
"Stay..." Kalinda trails off, and her fear gives way to a smirk at the possibilities that one word offers. "Fine."   
  
  
"Wow, you really know how to make a girl feel wanted," Alicia teases, but she's smiling when she accuses.   
  
  
Kalinda hesitates just one long moment more before taking Alicia's hand and leading her the rest of the way down the hall to her bedroom. The explosion of colors is not what Alicia expected, it's like suddenly being granted access into Kalinda's impossibly private psyche. She finishes unbuttoning her blouse as she looks around the room, glad to have kicked off her shoes somewhere by the front door.   
  
  
For her part, Kalinda has taken a seat on the bed, where she's slipping out of her own sweater.   
  
  
"Wait," Alicia chastens, taking Kalinda's slender wrist in her hand. "Let me, please."   
  
  
And it's there, in the stillness of an unfamiliar room, that Alicia finally proves they're in no hurry at all.


End file.
